People increasingly rely on the Internet for business and personal use. As individuals and organizations provide more services via the Internet, there arise more opportunities for malicious parties to exploit these services to illegitimate ends. For example, malicious parties may propagate malware and other unwanted and/or illegitimate data via file transfers.
Some traditional security systems may observe the entirety of a file before making a determination. Unfortunately, retrieving and processing the entire file may be resource intensive, potentially consuming significant amounts of network bandwidth, memory, and/or other computing resources. Additionally, retrieving an entire file before making a malware determination may increase the latency of some operations that depend on a malware determination of the file. Some traditional systems may attempt to analyze a file based on a partial hash of the file. Unfortunately, some files may share significant amounts of data with other files, making positive determinations about files using partial hashes more difficult. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for determining file identities.